My one true Luna
by MagicalSmile
Summary: A series of one-shots done for a challenge. There will be 20 stories about Luna before the end of 2015. Hopefully.
1. Watching her

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE, THIS STORY IS DONE FOR A CHALLENGE, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER THINGS YOU MIGHT REGOGNICE, I ONLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

Her long hair was seesawing in the wind. The hair was dirty blond, and it reached down to her lower back. She was alone. She always was. She shooed something small near her head, though nothing could be seen. She laughed to herself and started dancing. She had a peculiar way of dancing, she had her both hands up and she waved them in so natural way that they could've been waves in the ocean.

She was wearing no shoes, she hardly ever did. The few people who ever talked to her usually just asked, if she was cold, without any shoes. She was a peculiar girl in every way. She kept her wand behind her ear, she used radish earrings and she had a necklace made of Butterbeer bottles' corks. She was always wearing colourful clothes, if possible, and she wasn't afraid to show her nature to other people. She talked about things no one believed were true. Everyone was afraid to get to know her, because she was the weird girl.

There was someone, who thought she was interesting. The boy never dared to talk to her, thinking he would disturb her, but he loved to watch her. He was watching her now, smiling at her when she was dancing. The boy was a year older than the girl, and they were in different houses, so they had never really talked. One day the boy had just noticed the girl dancing in the school grounds, and he had started to watch her occasionally. He never dared to show himself, so he was just hiding behind the bushes.

But he didn't notice that they girl had seen him. She wanted to talk to him, but she was sure she would just scare him away like everybody else she talked to. She liked it that someone saw her as an interesting person, and hoped that someday he could be her friend. She had no friends, but she was used to being alone. She was the only child and her father was a busy editor in chief of a magazine called the Quibbler. She admired her father, and wanted to be the editor of her father's magazine later on. But she had normal girl dreams too; she wanted a boy to love her, to take care of her, to marry her. And she wanted to have friends.

She stopped dancing and looked at the bush behind which the boy was hiding. Now is your chance, she thought, you'll never know if you don't try. She put on her Spectrespecs and started walking towards the bush calmly, in her dreamy way, making it seem like she was returning to the castle. She stopped next to the bush and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey, "she said.

"Hey," he answered shyly.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom," he answered looking embarrassed.

"Hey Neville, I'm Luna Lovegood," she said, "but you might have heard about me as Looney Lovegood, 'cause that's what most people call me…"

"I like to watch you dance," Neville confessed.

"I like to have you watching. You know your head's full of Wrackspurts?" Luna asked.

"Full of what?"

"Wrackspurts. They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she explained taking off the Spectrespecs.

She got up and reached her hand towards him and pulled him up. They walked together to the castle talking rapidly.


	2. Bonded for Life

**A/N: This one is also a part of a wedding challenge, and as you can see, the stories are not in any chronological order, but in the order they come into my mind, or what I have inspiration to. Also there might come some parts that can't happen because of something else has happened, so these are completely separate stories. I've now written for of them, so I'll be updating quite often, but then it might take a bit more time afterwards, depending on my inspiration. So, hope you like this one, and I'll see you soon again :) **

Her long dirty blond hair was gathered on an elegant chignon and was decorated with a few colorful flowers. She had a pearl necklace which she had made herself and a pair of pearl earrings. Her dress was bright yellow and it had some neat puckers on the waist. The skirt was hefty but Lunaish. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

He was nervous. He had been waiting for this for forever. He had always wanted to marry her. Now standing there wearing his dress robes, he could hardly breathe. He knew she'd be there, he knew she'd look gorgeous, as always, but still he was afraid of something.

Her bridesmaids helped her up from the chair she had been sitting on. The bridesmaids were, too, wearing bright yellow dresses, but these were only knee-length. The red-head's hair had been gathered on a classic braided up-do, and the brunette's curls had been gathered up on a twisted half up-do. They were wearing similar silvery stilettos with a flower decoration.

"Luna, are you ready?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, Hermione," she answered.

Hermione waved her wand and the music started playing. She winked at Luna and started walking towards the altar. Ginny followed her soon. Luna took a deep breath and started walking towards her future husband. He looked very happy when he saw her. He was handsome.

When she reached him they turned towards the Ministry worker, who was to wed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

Neither of them could really focus on what the wizard was saying. They were so happy, and concentrating on each other.

"Do you, Neville Frank Longbottom, take Luna Lovegood…?"

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom were sobbing by this point.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

Neville reached for Luna's cheek with his hand and pulled her closer. He closed the distance by putting his lips on hers. They were married.


	3. Like she was still there

**A/N: This is a sad one, unfortunately, but this is what came into my mind when I thought of Luna. Hope you like it anyway :)**

She was there, lying on the floor motionless. Her dirty blond hair fanned out on the floor. Her open eyes showed panic of what was happening. Her face was dirty of soot. Her robes were torn and dusty.

The room looked like there had been an explosion. All the books and cauldrons were around the room as torn as possible. Silent sobbing was the only sound in the room. It was a girl, almost identical to the woman lying on the floor, in the corner of the room. She was about nine years old. Her robes were dusty and torn too, and there was shock on her face. She was afraid to go closer to the woman, afraid of what she'd see.

A man wrenched the door open, and saw immediately the woman on the floor. He knew she was dead. A single tear fell on his cheek when looking at his dead wife. He then heard the sobs of the girl, and raised her eyes to see his daughter. His hand flew on his mouth realizing that she had seen the death of her mother. He ran to the girl and embraced her tight, sobbing together with his young daughter.

After this Luna was never herself. She used to be a girl just like all others, but seeing the death of her mother she became weird, different, but in a good way. She believed her mother was watching her, and wanted to make her proud by spread out her mother's discoveries. His father did the same and continued as an editor to her wife's magazine _The Quibbler._ It was almost like she was still there.


	4. And I love her

**A/N: This is sort of weird, and I don't know what I was thinking, when I wrote this, but anyway here it is: **

She was lying there, next to me on the grass, her beautiful silvery eyes closed and her long dirty blond hair spread beautifully all around her. She was probably thinking about something I wouldn't understand. Nargles or Wrackspurts or something else like that. All I was sure of was that she wasn't thinking the same I was.

I was thinking about how her lips were perfect and how I'd love to kiss them. I was thinking how she looked so calm and peaceful lying there, immovable. I saw a little smile appear on the corner of her mouth. I wished she'd someday smile because of me.

Her eyes opened slowly and she gazed up to me. Her silvery eyes were shining of happiness and all I could hope at that moment was that she wasn't happy because of someone else. I knew she'd never fall for me, or that anyone would never fall for me, but I just didn't want her to fall for someone else. Because I had fallen for her, and I was sure I could never get over her.

In my thoughts she was mine, though I knew I didn't own her, and no-one could really be owned. And I knew I could never own her. I was sure she cared for someone else. Like Harry. I mean they went to the Slughorn's Christmas party together. There had to be something… If I had been in the 'Slug club', I would have made sure to be the first to ask her. Too bad I didn't know her at the time of the Yule ball, I would have been happy to dance with her, and Harry could've danced with his Ginny.

It's too bad I can't buy her love. That's right, I love her. You might think I am crazy, but I am not. I can't do anything about it, I just love her. And even though people avoid her because she's 'insane', I have seen the true her and can't help loving her. My heart beats only for her. And to your information, she's not Looney, she's Luna. And I, Neville Longbottom, love her.


End file.
